Mayo is one of 21 centers participating in a clinical trial examining the effects of glucose control on diabetes complications. Pts are admitted to the GCRC for improvement of intensive insulin therapy. Outpatient evaluation involves the performance of general medical exams, diet histories, C-peptide response to oral sustacal, 4 hr urine collection for microalbuminuria, creatinine, albumin, and glycosylated hemoglobin.